marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasy Masterpieces Vol 1 6
| Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * Bucky Barnes * Betty Ross Antagonists: * Nazis ** Van Raat (Red Skull's henchman) ** Hermann Kroft (Red Skull's henchman) ** Red Skull ** Red Skull's unnamed henchmen Other Characters: * Red Skull (George Maxon) * United States Army ** Sgt. Mike Duffy|Captain America Comics #6|- ** Captain Craig ** General King Races and Species: * Humans Locations: * United States of America ** Brightstone Arms Apartments ** Virginia *** Camp Lehigh Items: * Captain America's Uniform * Captain America's Shield | ReprintOf2 = Captain America Comics Vol 1 10 | StoryTitle2 = The Phantom Hound of Cardiff Moor | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Writer2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Joe Simon | Letterer2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Editor2_1 = Vincent Fago | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * Bucky (Bucky Barnes) Antagonists: * The Hound of Cardiff Moor (Murdock) Other Characters: * United States Army ** Sgt. Mike Duffy ** An unnamed doctor * Betty Ross * Senor Ramos (a writer) * Miss Primm (a former teacher) * Dr. Amos Willard * Mary Scott Races and Species: * Humans Locations: * Earth ** United States of America *** Cardiff Moor *** Virginia **** Camp Lehigh Items: * Captain America's Uniform * Captain America's Shield | ReprintOf3 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 64 | StoryTitle3 = I Found the Lair of the Lizard Men | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Don Heck | Inker3_1 = Don Heck | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Eric Kane Supporting Characters: * Lizard Men Other Characters: * Barton Races and Species: * Humans * Lizard Men Locations: * Subterranea | ReprintOf4 = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 33 | StoryTitle4 = I Was Trapped in the Chamber of Fear! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Mike Matthews Supporting Characters: * Stan Lee Other Characters: * Vera Vandeer * Chuck Dawson * Hiram Cragmoor Races and Species: * Humans Locations: * New York City | ReprintOf5 = Strange Tales Vol 1 90 | StoryTitle5 = Germ Warfare | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler5_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker5_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * John Marshall Antagonists: * Molitis germ Races and Species: * Humans | ReprintOf6 = Captain America Comics Vol 1 6 | StoryTitle6 = Meet the Fang | Writer6_1 = Joe Simon | Writer6_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler6_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker6_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * Bucky Barnes * F.B.I. ** Betty Ross Antagonists: * Baron Nushima * The Fang's servant * The Fang * The Fang's hatchet-men Other Characters: * Chan (Chinese ambassador) * Liang (Chinese ambassador) * United States Army ** Sgt. Mike Duffy Races and Species: * Humans Locations: * United States of America ** California *** San Francisco **** Chinatown ** Washington, D.C. ** Virginia *** Camp Lehigh * China Items: * Captain America's Shield * Captain America's Uniform | Notes = * Some indication that the un-named Editor of Tales of Suspense in Story #4 is Stan Lee. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}